Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki
The Sage of Six Paths is a character from the Naruto series who was a powerful priest and was known in legend as a God of Ninjutsu and the founder and father of the Ninja World. He was also the very first Jinchuuriki of the Ten-tailed beast demon. History It is unknown about the sage's birth and early history. It is safe to say that he was born with incredible amount of chakra and that he was blessed with powerful ocular eyes called the Rinnegan which grants the user access to unique and powerful jutsus that are created from gods and godesses themselves. According to legend, the sage was an extremely powerful Ninja warrior with godlike powers who became the founder of the Ninja World. Because of endless wars and bloodshed that occured by people from the lands from around the world, the sage desired to use his powers and wisdom to explain the truth about charkas and their abilities to bring peace among the lands. The sage traveled around the world to spread his philosophy and religion which were eventually grasped by the people and became known as the Shinobu Sect ''or ''Ninjutsu and he was called by the people who desired peace as a Savior of the World. The sage even defeated the most powerful demon in the world called the Ten-tailed demon and sealed it inside himself and became its very first Jinchuuriki and was called a god because of his godlike abilities that defeated the demon beast. Nearing his death, the sage feared that once his death comes, the seal will break and the Ten-tailed demon will be released and wreck havoc in the world. To prevent this from happining, the sage created a jutsu called the ''Creation of All Things ''which allowed him to divide up the Ten-tails into nine individual beasts that are apart of the ten-tails. He also used a ''Chibaku Tensei ''to seal the Ten-tails' body into a gigantic stoned prison in the sky which created the moon. He became a father figure to the nine young beasts, and gave names to each of the beasts and told them that even though they are separated, they will always be together, and when the time comes, they will become one again only to have different names and forms then what they were before they knew what true power really is. On his death bed, the sage had his two sons come before him whom he entrusted his powers, dreams, and legacy to to tell him what power is. The Older Brother born with the eyes of his father answered that power is the key to obtain true peace, while the Younger Brother born with his father's incredible physical powers, answered that love is the key to achieving true peace. Impressed by his younger son's answer, the sage passed down his legacy to him and died. Angered that his father entitled his legacy to his brother, the Older brother fought against his brother to obtain his leadership with their ancestors and distants continue the freud down the line. Eventually, the Older Brother became the ancestor of the ''Uchiha Clan ''that are blessed with the Sharingan, while the Younger Brother became the ancestor of the ''Senju Clan ''that are blessed with powerful physical endurance. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Ninjas Category:Old Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Heroes biologically related to the Villain Category:Fathers Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes